Poderia me conceder essa dança?
by Lu Tonks
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Flashes da vida de Albus e Minerva juntos. Eles apenas dançaram, do começo ao fim. ONE SHOT! Tradução de Could I have this dance?


_**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada que tenha a ver com Harry Potter, também não planejo te-los num futuro próximo. A canção também não é minha. Ela é da Anne Murray e eu só gostaria de dizer que eu amo todas as músicas dela! LOL! Espero que vocês gostem dessa one shot!_

_**N.A.:** Como eu disse no disclaimer, eu amo, eu realmente AMO, todas as músicas da Anne Murray. Pelo menos todas as que eu tenha ouvido. E são muitas. Eu sabia que eu tinha que escrever uma história pra essa música, embora não seja a primeira música da Anne Murray que eu tenha pensado em usar numa songfic. Eu também tenho uma música do Dean Martin, embora eu tenha várias músicas do DM na minha cabeça, essa está na minha cabeça por muuuuuuuito tempo. VAMOS LÁ, GENTE, ME DEEM INSPIRAÇÃO PARA ESCREVER UMA HISTÓRIA PARA "SWAY" DO DEAN MARTIN! OU PELO MENOS ME ENCORAGEM, POR FAVOR! LOL! Bem, sem mais delongas, aqui está a minha one shot, intitulada _**"Poderia me conceder essa dança?".**

_**N.T:** Gente, essa fic é a tradução de "**Could I have this dance?"** da **Always Hopeful**. Perfeita! Até chorei no final! Qualquer erro de tradução ou qualquer observação que vocês queiram fazer, deixem uma review! Críticas construtivas são muito bem vindas!_

Ooooooooooo 

**Poderia me conceder essa dança?**

O ano era 1945. Dumbledore acabara de derrotar Grindlewald e tornara-se um bruxo muito famoso de fato. Mas hoje, quase um mês depois de toda aquela provaçãoter acontecido, ele estava prestes a embarcar na mais perigosa missão até agora... a missão do sagrado matrimônio!

E tenha em mente que não era com qualquer mulher que ele iria se casar. Ele estava casando com Minerva McGonagall, sua colega, a mais nova chefe da Grifinória, professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, e, como ele havia feito assim que seu inimigo fora derrotado, sua vice-diretora. Ele a havia apontado para o cargo depois que ela se provara contra Grindlewald, e mostrara que ela realmente honrava o nome da Grifinória quando não deixara seu medo a atrapalhar. Fora brava, leal e confiável até o fim, uma verdadeira Grifinória até o último momento. E agora, ela seria a sua esposa, algo que ambos ficaram felizes em compartilhar com suas famílias e amigos. Ainda assim, eles haviam decidido não deixar que muitas pessoas soubessem. Não queriam ser incomodados com todas aquelas perguntas importunantes e com as mentes investigativas que fariam mais perguntas do que deveriam.

Minerva caminhava, vagarosamente pelo corredor, não tirando os olhos de Albus uma vez sequer. Ela sorriu para ele e soube, pelo sorriso em seu rosto e o brilho no seu olhar, que ela estava fazendo a coisa certa. Houve muitas pessoas, incluindo os pais dela, que disseram que ela estava cometendo um erro em apressar uma coisa tão grande quanto essa, mas ela não os ouviu. Verdade, se fosse outra mulher se casando e se fosse com outro homem, eles provavelmente diriam a mesma coisa. Mas tudo era diferente com Albus. Ela sabia que ele a amava e que ela retribuía esse amor. Ela também se sentia confortável pelo fato de conhece-lo como a palma da sua mão e, apesar de odiar ter que admitir, ele sabia tudo sobre ela, até mesmo os seus pensamentos. E nem precisava de poderes especiais para isso. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era olhar em seu rosto, então ele saberia o que ela estava sentido ou pensando, e era exatamente isso que o fazia tão especial.

Quanto ao Albus, ele parecia não conseguir se concentrar em mais nada que estava acontecendo à sua volta. Tudo que ele conseguia enxergar era Minerva, a mulher com a qual ele tanto se importava. Ela parecia ser a única coisa que não era um borrão no local, a única coisa real. Ele se questionara várias vezes aquele dia se estava sonhando ou se tudo isso estava realmente acontecendo. De fato, desde que ele acordara pela manha, estivera com medo de que fosse apenas um sonho. Na noite anterior, ele não quisera nem dormir, com medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo fora um sonho, e que, afinal de contas, Minerva não queria casar com ele. Mas agora ela estava bem ao seu lado, sua mão encontrando a dele, ele sabia que não era, de fato, um sonho, e que ela era tão real quanto ele mesmo.

"Meus queridos..."

_**I'll always remember the song they were playing**_

_Eu sempre lembrarei a música que eles estavam tocando**  
The first time we danced and I knew**_

_Da primeira vez que nós dançamos e eu soube**  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other**_

_Enquanto nos embalávamos ao som da música e nós abraçávamos**  
I fell in love with you**_

_Que eu me apaixonei por você_

"E agora, senhoras e senhores," disse Aberforth, o padrinho, sobre as cabeças de todos, mais tarde na recepção, "se vocês puderem, por favor, aplaudir calorosamente a noiva e o noivo, eles agora dançarão pela primeira vez como marido e mulher. Essa é pra você, Minerva, a luz da vida de meu irmão, e Albus, meu irmão _muito mais velho_, eu desejo a vocês um mundo de felicidades." Todos aplaudiram enquanto Albus e Minerva se dirigiam à pista de dança, de mãos dadas. Quando chegaram ao centro, viraram-se, um de frente para o outro, se posicionaram e começaram a dançar. A banda iniciou, tocando a música que eles haviam escolhido.

"Minerva, estão tocando a nossa música." ele sussurrou. "Lembra da noite em que eu te pedi em casamento? Que depois nós dançamos essa música?" Minerva concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Como eu poderia esquecer, Albus?" Ela perguntou. "Quando a música começou, você estendeu-me a sua mão e perguntou, 'Poderia me conceder esta dança?'." A música era linda e nenhum dos dois parecia lembrar-se de que havia pessoas os olhando. Era como se eles estivessem perdidos em seu próprio mundinho.

"E você se lembra o que disse?" Albus perguntou. Minerva concordou mais uma vez.

"Sim, Albus, eu lembro." Ela respondeu. "Eu disse, 'Eu lhe concedo essa dança, Albus. Para o resto da minha vida.'" Albus sorriu e se aproximou de seu ouvido.

"E isso, minha querida, é exatamente o que eu quero. Que nós dancemos pelo resto de nossas vidas."

_**Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
Would you be my partner every night?**_

_Você seria minha parceira todas as noites?**  
When we're together it feels so right**_

_É tão bom quando estamos juntos**  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
**_

**Ooooooooooo**

"Eu deveria saber que estaria aqui, _professora McGonagall_." Albus sorriu, apesar de se sentir muito triste por chamá-la por seu nome formal. Ele não queria fazê-lo, mas depois do ataque ao bebê Harry Potter, era importante que ele tentasse não usar o nome dela tão confortavelmente em público. E enquanto a assistia se transformar de volta em sua forma humana, ele desejava que eles não tivessem que se encontrar à luz do luar em uma ocasião tão triste.

"Boa noite, professor Dumbledore." Ela disse severamente. Ah, como ela desejava poder apenas correr para ele e despencar em seus braços. As notícias a haviam atingido como uma tonelada de tijolos, e agora ela estava começando a superar o choque do que acontecera. Lily e James Potter estavam mortos; assassinados pelo mais terrível bruxo das trevas que o mundo já vira desde Grindlewald. Ela andou rapidamente em direção a ele e logo estava ao seu lado. "Os rumores são verdadeiros, Albus?"

"Sim, minha querida," Ele sussurrou em retorno. "eu temo que sejam todos verdade; os bons e os maus."

"E o garoto?" Ela perguntou. Albus sorriu. Ela estava tão preocupada com Harry, e ela sabia porque era mãe, e uma vez mãe, mãe para sempre. Mesmo que suas crianças já estivessem crescidas (a filha deles esperando um bebê e o seu filho estava bem na Escócia), ela sempre pensou em seus alunos como seus filhos também.

"Hagrid o está trazendo." Ele respondeu.

"Você acha que é seguro, Albus, confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa tão importante?"

"Minerva, eu confiaria a Hagrid a minha vida." Fora a sua resposta. Não muito depois, Hagrid veio pilotando uma motocicleta que pegara emprestada com o jovem Sirius Black.

**Ooooooooooo**

_**I'll always remember that magic moment**_

_Eu sempre me lembrarei do momento mágico**  
When I held you close to me**_

_Quando te segurei perto de mim**  
As we moved together, I knew forever**_

_Enquanto nos movimentávamos juntos, eu soube para sempre**  
You're all I'll ever need**_

Você é tudo que eu precisarei.

_Mais tarde..._

"Minerva?" Ele colocou sua mão sobre o seu ombro e ele olhou para ele, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos à luz do fogo. Ela rapidamente se levantou e lançou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, sua cabeça descansando em seu ombro.

"Eu estou com tanto medo, Albus." Ela sussurrou. Ele estava com uma das mãos acariciando suas costas e mexendo em seus cabelos, que agora caíam em uma cascata pelas suas costas, com a outra. "Eu estou com medo por várias razões. Estou com medo pelo Harry, pela Ordem, por Sirius Black... e eu estou com medo por nós dois." Ela concluiu.

"Sshh, eu sei, eu sei." confortou Albus, ainda acariciando suas costas com uma das mãos, mas deixou a outra atrás da cabeça dela. "No final, tudo ficará bem, você vai ver." Minerva ficou ali, acolhida nos braços dele. Então, sem ao menos perceberem, começaram a se balançar levemente, Albus murmurando uma leve melodia, que era tão familiar a ambos.

_**Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
Would you be my partner every night?**_

_Você seria minha parceira todas as noites?**  
When we're together it feels so right**_

_É tão bom quando estamos juntos**  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
**_

Ooooooooooooo 

"_O que?_" Gritou Albus, quando escutou as notícias. No momento, ele estava residindo no bar de Aberforth, ou melhor, acima dele. Remus Lupin olhou para ele, sua expressão cheia de dor. Ele sabia o que Albus estava sentindo, pois ele sentia a dor também. Minerva havia sido uma das poucas pessoas, quando ele fora para a escola, que realmente o aceitara como ele era, e a idéia de que ele poderia perder um de seus melhores amigos era terrível.

"Eu sinto muito, Albus, mas aconteceu e ninguém poderia ter impedido. Quando Dolores e seu pessoalzinho diabólico tentaram arrombar a cabana do Hagrid, Minerva foi ajuda-lo. Quando ela os chamou, eles simplesmente... a atacaram. Quatro feitiços estuporantes bem no peito." Albus ficou lívido.

"Eu tenho que vê-la, eu preciso vê-la." Fora tudo que ele conseguira dizer por um bom tempo. Remus agora estava na sua frente e colocou uma mão no ombro de Albus.

"Albus, por favor, se acalme." Ele disse. As lâmpadas do aposento começaram a bruxulear perigosamente antes de quebrarem, uma após a outra. Agora estava completamente escuro, a única luz vinha da lua, do lado de fora.

"O que você quer dizer com _acalme-se_?" Exclamou Albus. "**Minha esposa está machucada e você está dizendo pra eu ME ACALMAR? Como é que eu posso me acalmar?**" Ele rugiu.

"De nada vai adiantar demolir o Hog's Head." Remus apontou, devido à explosão de energia de Albus por causa da raiva. Albus tentou com todas as suas forçar não deixar que sua mágica saísse de controle. Ele olhou em volta do aposento, agora escuro, então com um movimento da sua varinha, fez com que as lâmpadas se acendessem.

"Eu tenho que vê-la." Ele disse. Remus suspirou. Ele deveria manter Albus ali consigo e não deixa-lo sair, mas ele sabia da raiva de Albus e a hipótese de deixa-lo ali era muito ruim. Então, ele concordou.

"Ok, Albus." Ele disse. "Você pode ir. Mas não demore muito, ou alguém irá notar e começar a questionar." Albus concordou e, sem outra palavra, foi ver Minerva.

Remus massageava a sua cabeça enquanto pensava, _"Molly e Rosmerta iriam querer a minha cabeça por causa disso..."_

**Ooooooooooo**

Albus estava ao lado de Minerva, uma lágrima solitária se derramando de seus olhos. Ele estivera segurando a sua mão por bastante tempo. Por quanto tempo, ele não tinha certeza. Tudo que ele sabia é que estava lá há séculos, de mãos dadas com ela e acariciando as costas de sua mão com o polegar. De repente, e para sua grande felicidade, os olhos dela se abriram vagarosamente.

"Mumph... Albus?" Finalmente conseguiu dizer. Ela olhou ao seu redor por um tempo antes que seus olhos finalmente pousassem nele. Ele sorriu enquanto se levantou e se debruçou sobre ela.

"Sim, querida, eu estou aqui." Disse. Ele olhou em seus olhos e, de alguma forma sabia que tudo haveria de ficar bem. Ela sorriu calorosamente para ele.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Ela sussurrou. Ele sorriu.

"Você já deveria saber, Minerva, que ao que nos consta, eu ainda estou dançando." Ele disse. Lágrimas agora corriam pelo rosto dela e ele se aproximou para beija-la levemente nos lábios.

_**Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
Would you be my partner every night?**_

_Você seria minha parceira todas as noites?**  
When we're together it feels so right**_

_É tão bom quando estamos juntos**  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?**_

_Poderia me conceder esta dança pelo resto da minha vida?**  
**_

**Ooooooooooo**

A notícia de sua morte pareceu atingi-la como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ela não conseguia acreditar que era verdade... Isto é, até quando ela vira seu corpo. Ela não pudera evitar que as lágrimas rolassem. E quando Hagrid o carregara pelo corredor, tudo que ela podia fazer era não chorar mais uma vez. Mas ela havia chorado tanto durante os últimos dias que parecia não ter mais nenhum fluido que ela pudesse derramar.

Uma vez que todos os convidados se retiraram, ela olhou para a tumba dele. Foi até ela, tocou a sua superfície lisa, sentindo o frio do mármore. Ela sentiu que poderia apenas se encolher e morrer, ou fazer algo terrivelmente dramático, como se atirar na pedra fria. Mas não, ela não o fez. Ela manteve a sua dignidade, apesar das lágrimas estarem caindo mais uma vez. Ela olhou para a parte da tumba onde a cabeça dele estava e sorriu tristemente.

"Eu quero que você saiba, Albus," ela sussurrou, "que eu ainda estou dançando." Com isto, ela acariciou de leve a tumba dele e se foi, secando seus olhos em vão e tentando impedir mais lágrimas que ameaçassem surgir. Ela não poderia encarar os outros nesta estado. Ela deveria se manter como o pilar da força e coragem, que era como todos os outros a viam. Mas agora ela se questionava, enquanto voltava, quieta, ao castelo, se ela poderia continuar assim sem ele para servir de exemplo? Ia ser difícil, mas ela sabia, bem lá no fundo, que se ela fosse forte o bastante, ela conseguiria, e, uma vez que ela chegasse ao Céu com ele, eles dançariam mais uma vez.

Ooooooooooo 

_**N.A.2:** Ok, eu quase nunca faço isso, mas eu acho que esse é o primeiro final que eu gostei de ter escrito em um bom tempo, mesmo que seja um pouco triste. Eu simplesmente amei a última frase, e me desculpe se eu pareço arrogante ou qualquer coisa, não é a minha intenção, mas eu não consigo acreditar que eu escrevi aquilo! É como se tivesse ganhado vida própria. Me desculpe, mas aconteceu. Agora é a hora em que vocês devem mandar as suas reviews e me dizer o que acham. Também é hora de mostrar uma idéia pra vocês. Deixe-me saber o que vocês achariam se eu combinasse Harry Potter e... o Fantasma da Ópera? Sim? Não? Eu estou seriamente pensando em faze-lo. Eu tenho pensado nisso por um bom tempo e eu já tenho os dois primeiros capítulos escritos, então, por favor, me digam o que vocês pensam. Por favor, incluam isso nas suas reviews. Amo vocês sempre, pois sou – Always Hopeful -._


End file.
